


Christmas Miracle

by SavingWhatILove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Art, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hangover, Kissing, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Painting, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove
Summary: It was the night before Christmas. Rey invited everyone from her office to the exhibition of her paintings that were supposed to raise money for the children charity, she was involved with after hours. Unfortunately, no one showed up. She sat there alone drinking wine when her cold asshole of a boss showed up and bought all her creations. It was a true miracle. Why did he do that? He barely noticed her in the office even though she was his PA. She needed to find out. It wasn't that easy, but maybe there were more miracles waiting for her this Christmas...
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 228
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), The Pink Ladies Love Exchange, The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the last-minute gift. Life is crazy this time of the year but I still hope you will enjoy this little story. Merry Christmas :*

Rey was devastated and disappointed. She sat alone and drank her wine, thinking how much more disappointed Luke and the kids would be. It broke her heart. People in New York really were heartless. Ok, she wasn't a Picasso, but it wasn't entirely about the art - it was for a noble cause. She'd always wanted to help children. Being an orphan herself, she had decided that the moment her situation would be stable enough she would involve herself with some children's charity organization, and she had. 

A4C (Arts For Children) was a young foundation that Luke Skywalker, a rather well-known painter whom she had met by accident, founded. She sacrificed a lot of her free time to volunteer, and Luke encouraged her creativity. She never had any delusions that her daubs were worth more than the cost of the paint and canvas, but creating with and for children gave her joy and a much-needed breath of fresh air from her daily job. 

A job that was tiring and daunting, but paid the bills. A job in which Rey felt almost invisible and ignored by her grumpy boss, Ben Solo. Being the PA to the ruthless lawyer was challenging, and everybody expected her to quit or be fired at any given moment. Nevertheless, she persisted, surprising everybody - including herself. 

Work for A4C gave her much needed purpose and a sense of rightness in her lonely life. Now, however, that purpose was disappearing with every minute because she hadn't sold any paintings, not even one. She felt tears in her eyes, and she started blinking rapidly to prevent herself from crying in public. The old owner of the gallery, Maz, had already expressed her sympathy, but it was all she could do. The crowd was not so compassionate or generous today. 

Rey sat alone reflecting on the past few weeks. The idea of an art exhibit to raise money for the children’s trip, during their winter break, was all Luke's. He had the connections and he'd organized everything. Rey was only to provide the art and show up. Luke was enthusiastic enough about Rey's paintings to convince her to put them on display. Rey had been hesitant, but the idea of bringing joy to the children, who never saw anything besides their neighborhood, resonated with her. 

She also figured that, maybe, at least her office colleagues would share their wealth a little and support her cause, but it was not well-perceived in the uptight law company. Hux turned his nose up even higher than normal mumbling "maybe", and Bazine openly laughed behind her back, but she wasn't very subtle and Rey heard everything. Still, she brought the leaflets to her office and pinned them on the information boards.

She should have known. This was a total disaster because Luke had a last-minute emergency meeting and left her alone with all his guests, who quickly left when they found out, not bothering to buy anything. Rey didn't know anybody, and as a shy person she wasn't confident enough to speak to them, but she tried. 

Now that the horrible evening was coming to an end, she was sitting alone, watching a few people roaming the gallery and rudely commenting on her art, and she only wished to go home and cry herself to sleep. It was Christmas Eve, and people definitely came for free food and wine. She drank, too. At least it was a good wine. Few people took pity on her and left some money for the cause without buying her creations. This hurt her even more. 

Truth be told, the paintings were just bright stains of color, the colors Rey always liked, but as Maz informed her - colors were not  _ in _ this season, sorry darling. Rey decided she would take them home and decorate her little apartment. It was late, and the last guests were leaving. Rey stood by the big gallery windows watching the snow softly cover the streets of the city. She felt drained and resigned. Her mission was  _ not _ accomplished and she had failed everyone, including herself. 

Once again she felt stupid and inadequate. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him at first. When she heard his voice she jerked up and turned around. There he stood, talking to Maz, and she couldn't believe her own eyes. Her grumpy, demanding and cold boss just told Maz that he wanted to buy all her paintings.

He looked even better than normal, clad in an expensive coat, with messed up hair, snow melting on his head and shoulders. He seemed frantic - like he just ran here. He hadn't noticed her yet and was asking Maz to deliver the art to his house while pulling out his golden credit card to pay. 

She tried to process the sight before her. She had no idea he'd even  _ noticed _ her office campaign. She hadn't asked him because she was sure he would have refused and told her to focus on work. What kind of a Christmas miracle was this? Why now, when she thought she knew everything about him and she'd buried her little crush deep down, knowing it could never be possible or work out between them. 

She finally closed her open mouth and decided to reveal her presence. She made her way to him and waited patiently as he made payment. When he lifted his head and noticed her, his eyes widened. 

"Rey! I thought you'd left, already," he breathed, and she noticed the tips of his ears, which stuck out of his slightly damp hair, turn red - like he was blushing. But... he  _ never _ blushed. The most ruthless and formidable lawyer in New York never felt embarrassed or showed human emotions. 

“And I thought you went to that fancy client dinner,” She shot back. 

‘I did, but I finished early,” He answered in his low voice that sent shivers down her spine. 

“But what are you doing here? Buying my inept paintings, even?"

He laughed awkwardly. "I felt in the Christmas mood and wanted to do some good? Yeah, that's it." 

She clearly heard the question mark at the end of the sentence, like he wanted to convince himself of that poorly constructed excuse.

Rey narrowed her eyes "I’m not buying that, you're not the type." 

"Rey, please…" he started, but was cut off by Maz. 

"Listen, guys, you can continue that discussion outside. I want to close since I sold everything." She exclaimed. 

Rey nodded and went for her coat, then she jogged after Ben, but not before hearing Maz tell her, "Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth too much."

Rey needed to know what caused the sudden change of Ben's heart. He waited for her outside. 

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" She asked him boldly. 

He looked frightened by her words, but nodded. "I, I can explain, really." He stuttered, and she felt like she landed in another dimension. She never saw him looking so vulnerable and open with her or anybody else. 

"I hope so because I don't know what to think right now - and I really need to thank you. You saved me and the work I'm doing with that foundation, and probably my Christmas too. I would probably stay at home and cry all day tomorrow. Not that that's important to you if I cry or not, but this was a big deal to me." She was rambling, and as he listened to her a small crooked smile appeared on his face, and she was awestruck because it was an expression she had never seen on him. It made him so much more handsome and young. 

"It is important…" He started to say, but stopped at the sound of his phone. He held up his hand to signal that he needed a break and took the call. 

She watched his face getting pale, and then he ended the call and turned to her. 

"Rey, I'm so sorry. I gotta go. Something happened with Snoke." 

She felt angry - fucking Snoke again. He must have noticed her expression because he hurried with the explanation. 

"Rey, Snoke had a car accident, and he might not make it. I'm needed there, please. I'll contact you as soon as I can." 

She felt ashamed for judging him in such a situation. 

"Yes, of course. Go and don't bother about me. We can talk later." She nodded. 

"Let me at least hail you a taxi." He offered. She felt a warmth in her heart. He cared enough to make sure she was safe. For a minute, she let herself live in this fairy tale a little longer. 

She went home in a better mood than she anticipated, even though she was a little worried about Ben. He was second in command after Snoke, and even if she really didn't like their CEO - she didn't wish him death. As she predicted Ben didn't call her, but Luke did. He was so impressed with her that she failed to explain what really happened. She would the next day because he invited her for a Christmas dinner to his sister's house. She resisted at first, but he didn't want to take no for an answer. 

"Rey, she insisted that you come. She wants to meet you, and I know you don't have any plans. Please do us the honor and come. I really feel we need to celebrate this success. Do you know how much money you made today?" When he told her the amount, she needed to sit down. Did Ben really pay that much? She was speechless. Finally, she agreed to come to dinner in the end, but she had trouble sleeping that night. 

She reevaluated everything she thought about Ben. Someone who left an important meeting to come and support her cause, and rushed overhearing about his bosses accident couldn't be that cold-blooded or heartless. Was it possible he guarded his emotions that much? She felt ashamed to judge him by his gruffness and outward demeanor, not bothering to get to know him even though she worked so closely with him. 

The next day went quickly as she baked gingerbread cookies and prepared for the dinner. The nervous tension didn't want to leave her even though she tried. All her thoughts were consumed by Ben, who still hadn't contacted her. She decided not to disturb him. It was Christmas, after all, and if he wanted to he would have called. Her brain, though, didn't want to get the message. 

She got busy dressing carefully into the green dress she knew she looked good in, and applying a little more makeup than normal. She wrapped the cookies and took a taxi to the address Luke had sent her earlier. It was a beautiful and very impressive house. She was greeted by a tall man who introduced himself as Han, Leia's husband, and a big, cheerful labrador called Chewie who wanted to lick her whole. They led her to a spacious, modern kitchen where Luke was helping his sister. He introduced Leia to her, and the petite woman hugged Rey, thanking her for the cookies. 

"Luke didn't lie, you're beautiful and a miracle worker. I had to meet you." She commented, and Rey blushed. 

"If I was younger…" Han trailed, winking at her, and she laughed. 

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked Leia, wanting to stop the awkward praises. 

"No, I've got everything covered, just sit down and relax. I've got a great Christmas margarita made from the recipe by that hot British chef Jamie Oliver." 

She smiled dreamily, and Han laughed. "She's got the hots for him - as you can see." 

"The boy can cook and looks good, what's not to like?" Leia winked and poured a red drink into a glass, handing it to Rey. "Try it yourself." 

Rey took a sip and nodded. "It's delicious." 

Leia smiled like the sun. "I knew you would appreciate that. It's great to have you here, and since such wonders happened this Christmas, maybe my son will appear too." She commented. 

Rey enjoyed her drink and wondered why Luke hadn’t mentioned his nephew. He must be a rare guest, guessing from Leia's words. She felt herself relax with the warm atmosphere of the house, and the drink that Leia kept on refilling. After half an hour she was already laughing with Leia, while the men lit the fireplace and set the table for dinner. She listened to Leia's story about how she met her husband when the front door opened and a low voice called out. 

"Mom, Dad? Why did you let Chewie out? He almost ran me over. I'm sorry I'm late, but I only just got back from the hospital. I had time to take a quick shower, and here I am, as promised." He cut his words off when he noticed her. 

She knew it was him the minute he started talking. She didn't feel ready, even if she thought about him the whole night. The reality of the situation made her think she hadn't figured it out yet. So when he entered the kitchen wearing a maroon sweater (maroon! Like a color other than his usual black on black) and black (you can't have everything) tight jeans with slightly damp hair (what's with him and sexy, damp hair lately, and what's with her noticing?) all she could do was stare for a minute. He stared back at her, as well. 

And then, "What are you doing here?" came from their lips in unison. 

Leia cleared her throat, interrupting the tension that landed heavy between them. 

"So, I see you know each other." 

"I work with Ben." Rey was the first to recover and explain. 

"The world is so small. You work with Ben and Luke both." Leia commented with a glint in her eyes. 

Ben's eyes widened, and, still looking at Rey, asked. "Mom, can I talk to Rey in the library for a minute?" 

"Sure, just make it quick. I'm serving dinner in ten minutes." She sent Rey a knowing smile. 

Rey felt numb. Her mind still had a problem with processing the current situation. Ben, his parents, and Luke and her in the middle of it all. 

She followed Ben to the library, which was an impressive room with a wall of windows facing the garden - covered in snow and lights placed on several trees creating a magical atmosphere. Ben cleared his throat, waking her from her dazed state. 

"So, I guess Luke invited you?" 

"Yes, and I'm sorry for invading your family like that. I had no idea. Luke doesn't speak about his family a lot, and you have different names so I never suspected. If I knew, I never would have agreed." She needed him to understand it wasn't a trap or anything. 

"It doesn't bother me, Rey, but if it does you then I can leave."

Rey felt that he misunderstood her, and it hit her - because now she saw that he was like that in many situations - usually reading things wrong and reacting with escaping or withdrawal. Like his needs or feelings weren't important. She wanted to hit herself for not realizing it sooner. 

"No, Ben, no. This is your family and home, and if somebody has to leave it should be me. Your mother told me how she wished that you join them this year. She hoped. Don't take that away from her. I'll stay and I'll be professional." She didn't want to, but if that’s what it took she would try. 

His face was a mask again when he rigidly spoke. "Okay, if you want that. I also wanted to apologize for not contacting you when I promised, but like I said, I left the hospital not long ago." 

"How is he?" 

"It's bad. He's in a coma, and they don't know if he'll wake up." He looked exhausted. 

"I'm sorry, Ben. It's all on your shoulders now. I'll do whatever I can to help." She reassured. 

"Yeah, it does change a lot, but let's not talk about it now. It's Christmas, and my mother is serving dinner. Believe me, it's worth it, she's a great cook." 

Rey nodded, feeling that it was not a good moment to inquire about the donation and her paintings. She followed him to the dining room, which was beautiful and heavily decorated. Luke, Leia, and Han waited for them. Rey tried to pretend not to notice their searching gazes. 

The dinner would have been great if she forgot about Ben sitting quietly next to her. Even if he was rarely speaking, it was impossible to miss his presence. He radiated body heat and an intense aura. Rey felt the urge to enter his mind and find out what he was thinking about so badly. She could only guess that the work situation occupied him more than he wanted to admit. 

When his parents asked, he dismissed their concern, telling them he already ran a lot of things for Snoke. She had her own doubts about it, but she tried to lighten the mood by directing the discussion elsewhere. 

She was aware of his focus on her during the whole dinner. It was impossible to predict what it meant, but she felt the shift in their relationship viscerally. His gaze followed her, and she wondered if it was because she entered his family so seamlessly and he felt left out, or… Well, she didn't dare to speculate. So, she drank more margaritas, achieving a slight buzz that helped a little. 

She felt even more relief when the dinner ended and Leia invited them for mulled wine and sweets in the living room. She could breathe more easily when Ben disappeared for a moment to take a call. He came back, telling them he needed to head home soon, as they had an emergency meeting early in the morning the next day. 

"Okay, so let's take a family picture - and Rey - don't try to run away. You're here today, so let's make memories. Stand next to Ben, please." She could see where Ben's dominant nature came from. 

After several photos, Leia looked at them, and her eyes widened and her smile turned mischievous. 

"Rey, Ben look up." She called with a laugh in her voice. 

They both did and Ben groaned at the sight of mistletoe. "Mom…"

"Now, Benjamin, I had to kiss Luke today, and Han was licked almost to death by Chewie. No exceptions." 

Rey felt like a deer in the headlights, and she couldn't move or think looking at her boss, who turned to her and put his enormous hands on her slender waist, bringing her closer. Her inhibitors were lowered due to alcohol, so the thought of objecting didn't even cross her mind. 

When his incredibly soft lips touched hers, her brain short-circuited and everything stopped. She welcomed him eagerly, putting her hands at the nape of his neck. 

Relatively, the kiss lasted only a moment, but in her mind, the whole universe came to life and ended. She melted into him, and his hands gripped her waist harder as his mouth moved gently over hers. Then she moaned, and that broke the spell. He stopped kissing her and they looked at each other wordlessly, blinking for a few seconds before realizing that they were alone in the room. 

"Ben?" She wanted to say something, but she couldn't figure out what exactly. 

"I think they are in the kitchen. Let's say goodbye, and I can drive you home." His voice was getting stronger with every word, like he wanted to say something, anything, to avoid acknowledging their kiss. The kiss that rocked her world. He looked pretty shaken too, even though he tried to act indifferent. She noticed she could read him easier now. 

Not knowing what to say, she nodded and followed him to bid goodbye to his family. Leia hugged her and thanked for visiting and the Christmas miracle again. What was the miracle? Rey didn't get to ask, and Luke promised to contact her about the new schedule. 

The alcohol hit her hard in the car. She felt the full power of margaritas relaxing her muscles and untying her tongue. She thought ' _ fuck this _ ', and started talking in the silence of the vehicle, not caring that Ben gripped the steering wheel harder and harder.

"So, what now? Are you gonna tell me why you paid crazy money for my poor excuses for art? Did you pity me? Am I that pitiful? Poor orphan that wants to help other orphans? You don't see a woman in me, right?" 

"Rey, you're drunk. Stop this nonsense." His voice was strained, but she didn't care. She knew that if not now than she would never have the chance to be honest. 

"Did you even enjoy that kiss? Or was it a chore to you? It wasn't for me, but I don't count, right? Did you force yourself to kiss me, Ben?" 

"No, Rey, I…" 

But she didn't let him talk, agitated too much by now. "Or maybe you paid the money to help your uncle’s charity? That's noble, Benny, but why now, and why do I get to suffer?" 

"Rey, what are you talking about? If you knew me better you'd know I don't get along with Luke that much. I would never do it for him." 

"Oh, so you did that for your mum, then. I'm happy for you. I'm really, really happy." And she was. 

"So, why are you crying?" He asked tensely. 

"Because I'm left with nothing again. I thought I knew you. You were this cold, asshole boss, but you ruined that, and now once again I like you too much, but I'm nothing to you. I should be smarter and not want things I can't have, but no, my heart will never learn." Rey felt exhausted from crying and all the emotions. She was falling asleep fast and didn't hear Ben's reply. 

The morning came too early. Rey woke up with a pounding headache. "Oh my God." She moaned, noticing she was still wearing yesterday's dress. Then it all slowly came back to her and she groaned and cursed. "I'm so fucking stupid." 

She noticed the note on her nightstand when she tried to get up. She took it and read the elegant writing: 

_ Rey,  _

_ You don't have to come to work early. I can take care of the meetings by myself. Take your time, and come in when ready. I'll probably be busy the majority of the day anyway. Let's talk later.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Ben _

She had no idea what to think. He probably foresaw her hangover and was just being nice. She really had no idea how to look him in the eye after her drunken rant yesterday. She would be lucky if he didn't fire her. 

After a long and hot shower and painkillers, she felt slightly better. She got dressed extra carefully and went to the office. She was only half an hour late, and no one noticed. As he said, Ben was busy. She didn't see him the whole day. 5 pm came and went, but Rey felt she needed to wait for him. She needed to apologize and clear the air - because the kiss and her stupid accidental confession couldn't ruin her life. 

She still felt slightly hungover and emotionally exhausted. Her nerves were strained, and she even snapped at Hux once during the day, which was very rare for her. Now after hours when the office emptied, Rey just slumped onto her desk and closed her eyes. She had no idea when she fell asleep, but the next thing she knew she dreamt of Ben bridal carrying her to her apartment and caressing her cheek as he tucked her in. Afterward, she thought it could be the memories from the night before. 

She woke up after she felt a hand on her shoulder, and Ben's low voice gently calling her name. 

"Rey, what are you doing here sleeping? Go home and rest."

She felt herself blush as she explained. "I'm sorry, I was waiting for you. You wanted to talk, and I need to apologize." She got up and went to his office. 

He shook his head as he sat down on the couch that stood in the area where he met with guests. "Rey, you don't have to…"

"No, Ben. I was out of line and unprofessional. I got drunk and don't even remember how I ended up in bed." She sat heavily on the other end of the couch, burying her face in her hands. "I won't even hold it against you if you fire me. Everything this year hasn't gone the way I planned." 

She felt his hand on hers as he gently tugged it down. Suddenly he sat close to her, and she saw only concern and care in his beautiful honey-colored eyes. 

"Rey, I get it, these two days were a lot for you, for us both, but I would never fire you for being good, considerate and honest. You confessed a few things to me yesterday. Do you remember that?" He spoke softly and gently like he was approaching a scared animal. 

Rey nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop that on you, and I spoke too much." 

"Rey, stop, let me respond to some of your concerns. First - I've never pitied you. Knowing your past, I admire you even more for achieving what you did at such a young age, for helping the children, for wanting to give back and doing so while working full time here. 

Second - I didn't buy the art for my uncle, my mother or anybody else except you. When I heard everybody in the office ghosted you, as Hux bragged about that during our meeting, I had to react. I imagined you alone and sad, and I couldn't stand that. That's why I left the meeting and hurried to the gallery. And your art? I saw it, it's full of life and joy, and I wanted something like that in my life. 

The kiss, though, was the most magical moment of this Christmas. Finding you in my parent's house was a shock and a surprise, I couldn't believe that you sat next to me and smiled the whole dinner - but the kiss shattered me. I thought of you the whole night and day sitting in the hospital, and then you were there in that cute dress, laughing with my mother and looking like happiness incarnated. I could never pity you, I longed for you too much and too long, Rey." 

Rey sat there and listened, and couldn't believe her own ears. Was he really telling her all she ever wanted to hear? She felt tears in her eyes by the end of his speech. It was all too good to be true.

"Rey please, say something." She heard a hint of panic in his voice. 

"Ben, really? You feel that way about me? But you've never shown any signs. I thought I was alone." 

"You're not alone, Rey, but you're my subordinate, and I couldn't say anything. Not with Snoke breathing down my neck and telling me attachments were bad."

"So what changed? I'm still your PA."

"But Snoke won't interfere, because he passed away today. The emergency board meeting voted me in for the CEO position. Now I get to make the rules, Rey, and even if that didn't happen, I would have found a way - because after this Christmas, I can't go back to being just your boss." 

Rey didn't even feel much remorse for Snoke, hearing what he filled Ben's head with. She felt hope that maybe some miracle did happen this Christmas. The miracle that took place in their hearts. 

"Rey, if you help me, we can rebuild this company so that next year, everybody will help the children and be happy about it. Will you join me, please?" He held his hand out to her, and she accepted without any hesitation, launching herself into his lap and kissing him vigorously. 

His lips once again made her breathless, but this time he didn't hesitate, deepening the kiss and devouring her in such a passionate manner she felt herself getting hot, bothered and wet.

He broke the kiss only to place hot kisses down her neck and murmur, "If we don't stop I'm gonna fulfill one of my favorite fantasies and ravish you on my desk, but I want to do this thing right and start this relationship with proper date." 

Rey giggled. "I would never take you for such a well-mannered gentleman." 

"Oh, you have a lot to learn about me, sweetheart." He promised and nibbled on the sensitive skin under her ear. 

"If you don't stop that, I'm gonna ravish you myself on the desk." She threatened, and he finally let her go. 

"Come on, I'm taking you to my place. I'm gonna cook for you, and we'll see where it leads us, but don't expect me to let you go before Monday." 

Rey smiled. It was all going so fast, but he wasn't a stranger, and any man willing to feed her was ideal in her books. The same night when she was falling asleep in Ben's strong arms after a delicious dinner, wonderful conversation and a session of mind-blowing making out (because that's all they both had the energy for - and they had the whole weekend for more), she knew she would keep this man forever if possible, and together they could change the world. 


End file.
